thekksfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillard
Dillard was Finn's friend before The Kingdom Keeprs. They started to grow apart due to The Kingdom Keepers Activities. History Kingdom Keepers I: Disney after Dark Dillard first appeared when Finn was explaining him meeting Wayne for the first time. Dillard was teasing him about it and Finn's "Special Powers". As Finn got more involved with his fight against The Overtakers. This included not being allowed to visit Finn's Guest Room on Virtual Magic Kingdom when The Keepers were having a meeting. He next appeared at The Car Wash Jez had invited Finn to. Amanda asked him to get some drinks in order for her to talk to Finn. Finn told her that Dillard gets picked on because of his weight but Finn still likes him. Dillard next appeared at Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, dressed as Sebastian. He hung out with Finn until Jez aproached them and asked Dillard to get some drinks. Dillard did and when he came back, his drink was taken by Charlene who thought it was for her. He went to get another one, clearing a path in the crowd due to his size. When Amanda and Charlene fainted, Finn told Willa to help Charlene over to him and Amanda and that "the Crab" would help, meaning Dillard. Dillard did help. Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play Dillard reappeared in this book as he and Finn were going to get their friendship back on track. He was however annoyed that Finn was walking so fast to meet up with The Keepers. However, Finn told Dillard about Philby and that he should challenge Philby to one of his video games. Then, when Finn saw Luwoski, Dillard was told to rescue Finn if he had to. Dillard in the end said in a girly voice, "I'M GOING TO CALL 911!" He did rescue Finn. He later appeared in EPCOT after he had hidden one of The Keepers phones in each Park. He had written detailed descriptions of the locations in order to help The Keepers with a Manual Return. He then helped Finn and Charlene get to Mulan's Canoe by using his body to cut a path thought the crowd and rolling barrels into Shan-Yu's Huns. He managed to get onto the canoe and told Mulan not to shoot at him. This was his first experience of being a Keeper and Finn revealed that he knew that Dillard wanted to Cross Over with The Keepers at night. He was thinking of doing it as he knew The Overtakers were growing in numbers. Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game In this book, Dillard acts like Finn's Gaurdian Angel. He first rescues Fin from a Pirate attack and Finn fallng on a blade. He later appeared in The Vibe where he warned Finn about Luwoski. It is unknown how or why Dillard is on The Disney Dream. Near the end of the book Finn tries to kill Tia Dalma, but she tricks him and he kills Dillard Kingdom Keepers VII: The Insider During This book, Finn is mourning the loss of his friend.Disney soon makes him into a hologram and Finn calls him The Dillard. Appearences Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased